Brevoy
Brevoy (pronounced BRE-voy) is a nation on the verge of tearing itself apart. The political entity known as Brevoy was once two vastly different nations locked in a constant state of war before being conquered by a despot. After centuries under the rule of a line of conquerors that only recently disappeared, Brevoy must now decide its own destiny. In the far northern reaches toward the Crown of the World, the land and its people become harsh and unforgiving. Winters are long and deadly here, forcing common folk to scratch out a sustainable existence from near-frozen soil during an all-too-short spring and summer, while fishing the treacherous waterways and hunting for game in the emerald-shaded forest are all a must to keep food on the table. All the while, the lords of the land plot in their keeps and strongholds, jealously eyeing their neighbors’ domains. For centuries, the firm and forceful hand of Choral the Conqeror’s lineage has held these nobles in check, but in 4699 AR, the royal house of Brevoy vanished, leaving the kingdom in turmoil. House Surtova took the contested crown, yet not all of Brevoy agreed that the new king (or "Tsar" in Old Brevic) had the right to rule. In the decade that followed, noble ambitions burned hotter even than the hearth fires working to drive away the chill of winter, and now all of Brevoy lies on the edge of civil war. Brevoy at a Glance Brevoy’s government is a hereditary monarchy ruled by a king (Tsar), although many (particularly those dwelling in the southern region known as Rostland) privately contest the current king’s right to rule. Terrain: Mountainous and rocky plains to the north, rolling hills and grasslands to the south, with a large region of forest in the east. Brevoy’s highest point is Mount Veshka in the north-central area of the nation. Its lowlands are centered on Lake Reykal in the south-central region. Capital: New Stetven (Metropolis) Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Notable Settlements: Brunderton (Small town), Eagle's Watch (Small town), Grayhaven (Small city), Highdelve (population 4,502), Nivakta's Crossing (Village), Port Ice (Large city), Restov (Large city), Silverhall (Large town), Skywatch (population 6,590), Stoneclimb (Large town), Winterbreak (Small city) Ruler: King Noleski Surtova (commonly referred to as "Tsar") Government: hereditary monarchy (Salic primogeniture), favoring the patriarchy Demonym:' '''Brevans, Issians, Rostlanders '''Adjective': Brevic, Issian, Rostlandic Languages: Common (Taldan), Hallit, Skald, Varisian, Draconic, Old Brevic Religions: Abadar, Cayden Cailean (unofficial) Erastil (rare), Gorum, Lamashtu (outlawed), Pharasma Imports: Spices, cloth, exotic curiosities Exports: Grains, fish and shellfish, timber, iron, copper, fur, salt, liquor Laws and Customs of Brevoy History of Brevoy Geography of Brevoy The Lords of the Land Brevic Wisdom The Salt of the Earth Brevic Politics Government The nation of Brevoy is currently ruled by King Noleski Surtova of House Surtova. At his side sits his sister, Natala Surtova, who reigns as an unofficial Queen, ostensibly only until the bachelor-King Noleski marries--something which the populace has been hoping he will do. House Surtova has returned to leadership in the vacuum created by Rogarvia's disappearance. Hundreds of years ago, they ruled, one of the former kingdoms that now comprises Brevoy. Until 4699 AR the kingdom was ruled over by members of House Rogarvia who were all descendants of Choral the Conquerer. They were brutish rulers and it seemed that the people obeyed them more out of fear of Choral's old red dragon allies than out of real loyalty. Suddenly, in 4699 AR, exactly two hundred years after Choral the Conquerer had created the nation of Brevoy, every member of the house of Rogarvia within Brevoy's border simply disappeared. Taking advantage of their old enemies' misfortune, the Surtovas, who were renowned as crafty schemers and had already ingratiated themselves with the ruling house of Rogarvia, claimed rulership of Brevoy on the 21st of Kuthona, 4699, due to his being of the line of Nikos Surtova and Myrna Rogarvia.. They have only maintained this rule by allying with former enemies and using fear of the return of Rogarvia as a tool to unite Brevoy and its seven noble families. Still, some Houses, such as House Orlovsky, only acknowledge Noleski as reigning Lord Regent and diplomatic relations are growing tense. Increasingly, it appears that Brevoy is on the verge of collapsing back into two separate nations.